Songs To Remember
by chayar1991
Summary: A musical version of A Walk To Remember
1. Introduction

Characters

Characters

Each spring in the little port town of Beaufort, North Carolina, when the wind smells of pine and salt and the sea, Landon Carter remembers his senior year at Beaufort High and Jamie Sullivan, the girl who changed his life... Serious and conservative, Jamie is the daughter of the an army chaplin. She was the new girl in his school, Jefferson Music Magnet School. She was not afraid of letting people know that her morals were the most important part of her life, even if it cost her some friends. After a harmless prank goes terribly wrong, Landon is forced to go participate in the Drama Club's spring play – the activity the principal hopes will teach him some humility. It also happened to throw him into close contact with Jamie. Clearly in over his head, Landon is forced to ask her for help. Soon, against his own expectations, Landon finds himself falling in love with this outwardly plain girl who possesses a passion for life he never imagined possible.


	2. The Breakup and the news

I do not own any of the songs in this story

I do not own any of the songs in this story. Or A Walk To Remember.

It starts out with Jamie breaking up with her boyfriend Evan.

Jamie: Evan I can't do this anymore. I can't be your "secret friend". I can't be your "secret girlfriend". I'm not gonna be your friend in private but not be your friend when you act like a jerk to impress your friends. I mean really…

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Sometimes, you're a jerk  
When you act like that, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You made me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Sometimes, you're a jerk  
When you act like that, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You made me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to say

I probably should mention  
The 7 that are okay

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You made me love you

Evan then ran over to Jamie and wrapped his arms around her. She broke out from the arm cocoon and sang…(Evan joined in)

Jamie:  
Evan...Listen...  
I gotta say what's on my mind,  
Cause something about us,  
Doesn't seem right, these days,  
Life keeps getting in the way,  
Whenever we try,  
Somehow the plan is always rearranged,  
It's so hard to say,  
But I gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay...

Chorus:  
I've gotta move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But atleast for now...  
I gotta go my own way.

Jamie:  
Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up,  
And I watch them fall every time,  
Another colour turns to grey,  
And it's just to hard to watch it all,  
Slowly fade away,  
I'm leaving today,  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay...

Chorus:  
I've gotta move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But atleast for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Evan:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Jamie:  
What about trust?

Evan:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.

Jamie:  
What about me?

Evan:  
What am I supposed to do?

Jamie:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you...

I've gotta move on and be who I am,

Evan: Why do you have to go?  
Jamie: I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
Evan: I'm trying to understand.  
Jamie:We might find a place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,

Evan:

I want you to stay.

Jamie:

I gotta go my own way.

I've gotta move on and be who I am,  
Troy: What about us?  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
Troy: I'm trying to understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

I gotta go my own way,  
I gotta go my own way.

Jamie ran off.

At her house

Mr. Sullivan: Hi honey. I have to tell you something. Sit. _Jamie goes to the couch._

Jamie: What's up dad?

Mr. Sullivan: Hon, we're moving again. I got transferred to Beaufort, North Carolina.

But, I have some good news for you.

Jamie: What?

Mr. Sullivan: You're enrolled in JMMS.

_Jamie then jumps around like a jack rabbit on who's high._


	3. That Night

_Jamie is sitting on her bed singing._

Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right

Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way it's my way  
Eh I like it this way

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Til then I'm single

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant.


	4. First Day

While Jamie is walking down the halls of JMMS she's singing this

_While Jamie is walking down the halls of JMMS she's singing this._

Jamie:And I'll be everything  
that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

(And) I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution

I wear a disguise I'm just your average jane  
the super doesn't stand for model  
but that doesn't mean I'm plain  
if all you see is how I look you missed the superchick within  
and I christen you Titanic underestimate and swim

And I'll be everything  
that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

Some people see the revolution  
but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone

And I'll be everything  
that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

Comin out the underground, straight from the top  
Where my beats drop, never gonna stop til I take part  
Never lookin back, never lettin go  
Rippin that flow cuz you know I'm unmatched from the get go  
How you gonna act when the chips stack  
When you know you can't go back  
How you gonna handle that?  
When they say that you not up to size, then ya gotta realize...

And I'll be everything  
that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world


	5. Please

Please write me ideas

Please write me ideas.

Your writer's block ridden author,

Chaya


End file.
